<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmares by BlurrysGoner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818338">Nightmares</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlurrysGoner/pseuds/BlurrysGoner'>BlurrysGoner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Jack is Happy-verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jack Needs a Hug, Jack is baby, Nightmares, Protective Dean Winchester, Reader is Jack Kline's Parent, The Empty (Supernatural), and dean is jack's dad, i wrote this at like 3 AM, im so sorry, the reader is like jack's mom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlurrysGoner/pseuds/BlurrysGoner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N and Dean were enjoying a quiet night in the bunker when Jack comes in after having a nightmare about being back in The Empty. </p>
<p>// ooc Dean because he's actually nice to Jack.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, Jack Kline &amp; Dean Winchester, Jack Kline &amp; Reader, Jack Kline &amp; You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Jack is Happy-verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!! It's been at least 5 years since I've written anything, so I'm very sorry for how rough this one is. It's 3am over here and I randomly got the urge to write, so here's a fluffy little thing about the reader and Dean parenting Jack! :)) </p>
<p>Also! The nightlight I'm talking about is a literal plastic ball on a light, they're super dim and calming, it's what the kids I babysit use, so why not use it on this baby?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N and Dean were relaxing in bed, Dean sitting up against the headboard watching some old horror film with Y/N cuddled into his side, reading a book recommended from Sam. The rest of the bunker was quiet, Sam working a hunt with Eileen, Castiel scoping out an area in California after hearing a possible sighting of Chuck, and Jack was asleep. </p>
<p>Y/N smiled and leaned more into her boyfriend, thinking it would be a peaceful night as the other occupants weren’t coming back for a few days and Jack had tired himself out after they had a board game night after discovering Monopoly and Clue. Dean deciding to call it a night after watching Jack struggle to keep his eyes open, which was already strange in itself. Y/N guided Jack to his room with a gentle hand on his back, Dean heading to the bathroom to take a shower before going back to their room. After Jack got in bed, she tucked him in, kissing his forehead and quietly saying, “Good night, bub,” before turning off the lights and shutting the door on the way out, leaving the already sleeping boy in the dark room.</p>
<p>As Y/N was about to finish the chapter, she heard a thud down the hallway. She slowly shut her book and sat up in the bed, Dean turning down the volume of the movie as the both turn their attention to their shut door. Y/N could see Dean reaching for his angel blade, hidden behind the headboard of the bed. As Y/N was about to do the same, she heard a timid knock on the door before it opened a crack.</p>
<p>As soon as Dean saw it was Jack, he let out a sigh of relief and put the blade back in its spot. “What’s up, kiddo?” Dean asked, knowing Jack was waiting for permission before fully entering the room. </p>
<p>Opening the door, Jack slowly shuffled in, eyes trailing on the ground instead of looking at his chosen parents on the bed. Y/N, being on the side of the bed closest to the door, stood up and made her way over to Jack, a look of worry on her face as she noticed the tear tracks on the nephilim’s face. </p>
<p>She raised her hands up to cup his cheeks, brushing away the lingering tears, “What’s the matter, sweetheart? Did you have a bad dream?” A silent nod was the only answer Jack offered, leaning into her hands on his face. Y/N moved one hand to hold onto Jack’s, leading him to hers and Dean’s bed, sending Dean a worried look at the lack of response she was getting from their son. </p>
<p>After settling into the bed, Y/N leaned back against the headboard and pillows, much like Dean was doing earlier. Jack had his head resting against her stomach, one arm over her leg, hand subconsciously fisting the knee of her pajama pants. Dean slid closer, being against Y/N and placing a calming hand on Jack’s arm.</p>
<p>“Do you want to talk about it, Jack?” Y/N asked as she started carding her fingers through his hair. Jack let out a little sniffle, voice cracking as he said, “I thought I was back in The Empty. I had a dream that I was, but when I woke up, everything was still pitch black and I got scared. I don't want to go back, p-please don't let me go back,” He stuttered, breath hitching as he tried to finish what he was saying. </p>
<p>“Oh, Jack. I promise, I will do everything in my power to make sure you never go back there again, bub. I know that Dean, Sam, and Castiel would do the same too.” Y/N said, looking at Dean with a sad smile.</p>
<p>“How about you sleep in here tonight, kiddo?” Dean asked Jack, worry still on his face, but trying to cover it with a smile. Jack looked up at Dean, using the puppy eyes he learned from Sam, “Please?” </p>
<p>“Hop up for a second, bub. I need to grab something really quick.” Y/N said as she got an idea. After Jack rolled onto his side, Y/N stood from the bed, digging through her dresser in the corner of the room, Jack and Dean watching on in confusion. “Ah-ha!” She exclaimed with a victorious grin. In her hands was a plugin for a wall outlet, on the top of the outlet was a plastic blue ball. </p>
<p>“What’s that?” Jack asked as he watched her come back to the bed, maneuvering around the side table to plug the blue sphere into the wall.</p>
<p>“It’s a night light! I thought it might make you feel better for when you wake back up, and blue’s a very calming color, so having this by the bed tonight might be nice,” she replies with a smile. </p>
<p>Jack’s eyes widened as he watched the blue ball light up, the soft lighting filling the room in a safe, protective glow. A smile took over his face as he felt Dean’s hand tussle with his hair, before seeing him get up to turn off the overhead light in the bedroom. Dean smiled as he looked at the two people in the bed, Y/N settling in the middle as Jack wanted the edge, knowing he’d be awake much earlier than either of his parents. He let out a happy sigh as he made his way over to his side of the bed, kissing Y/N on the cheek and giving Jack’s shoulder a squeeze as a good night, happy to fall asleep in the same bed as his girlfriend and their kid. </p>
<p>Y/N leaned over Dean, kissing him, muttering a quiet, “Good night, De,” before turning on her back and letting Jack cuddle into her. Kissing his forehead, “Sweet dreams, bub.”</p>
<p>Jack smiled as he let himself fall back asleep, head resting on the crook of Y/N’s arm. The soft blue light of the night light, Dean’s soft snores on the other side of the bed, and Y/N’s hand rubbing his back making him feel safer than he’s felt in a long time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay! So, I hope you enjoyed it! I feel like we really missed a chance with Dean and Jack in the show and it really upsets me. Dean would be such an amazing dad, he literally raised Sammy, and with how well he handled Ben, we were robbed. </p>
<p>I'm working on something else having to do with S13 E2 where Dean threatens Jack, but Y/N is  N O T  having it. Follow me on my new Tumblr for more! @ Carryon-Wayward-Writer feel free to message me on there!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>